Surprising Threesome
by LilyMorgan9195
Summary: Companion to Bella and I. Edward cathes Renee and Bella having sex. He joins them. Hot steamy LEMON!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I really wish that I did...**

**OK! This is a companion to "Bella and I". If you read that one-shot, you'll understand this. But if you didn't, I'll explain. Renee and Bella were having sex for the last time because Edward didn't want to share Bella anymore. That's pretty much it.**

**ANYWAY!**

**ENJOY THIS HOT STEAMY LEMON**

**^.^**

* * *

><p>I watched my daughter the whole night. The skimpy little outfit she had was making me wet. Its so wrong that I lusted after her. But, I didn't care. I loved feeling her pussy against mine. So hot, tight, and wet. She and I couldn't get enough. I have Phil to fuck me but I needed Bella to suck on my tits and make me cum. She knew what I wanted.<p>

I felt arms around my waist. "Honey, do you mind if I stay over Frank's house? We have baseball practice in the morning and I don't want to wake you up."

I turned in Phil's arms. "I don't mind. Go have fun."

"Thanks! Love you."

Phil kissed my lips then left. I continued watching Bella. My eyes hardened. There was a boy flirting with her. Hmm. I need to know what they were talking about. I sneaked past them and hid behind the wall. They wouldn't be able to see me because it was so dark here. Thank god for Frank's house.

"So, you haven't given me an answer."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Edward, you just want to fuck me."

Edward took Bella's hand and put it on his crotch. "This is what you do to me. And I haven't gotten hard for any other girl. Believe me. It didn't happen. I need you, Bella."

"Nope!"

"Please."

"No. Now, I need to go. My mother will be looking for me. We're leaving."

"Already? But, its so early."

"She has something important to talk to me about."

Edward sighed. "Fine. But, we will talk about this later. Okay?"

Bella grabbed Edward's tie and pulled him to her lips. He looked shocked but responded eagerly. They started touching each other. Edward slammed Bella against the wall. He started kissing down her neck. She moaned as he reached her breasts. He pulled down the straps to the dress. Her breasts popped out. Edward looked awed by them. Well, he should be. Bella has the biggest breasts in town. Maybe in Arizona.

"Their so big." Edward whispered.

"And they'll be gone in a few seconds if you don't do something." Bella whispered back.

Edward attached his lips to her breasts. Bella cried out. I clenched my fists. Why the hell is she allowing him to suck on her breasts? She knew that no one except me were allowed ro suck on her breasts. Hmm. I'll have to fuck her with the strap on dildo as her punishment. We both love using it from time to time.

I cleared my throat. Bella opened her eyes. She gasped. She pushed Edward away and pulled up her straps. Edward looked confused until he saw me. He gulped. I walked up to him. He looked scared. I slapped him across the face. I grabbed Bella's wrist and stormed out of the house. I threw her into the car. I got in and drove home.

"Mom...where are we going? And what about Phil?" Bella asked.

I sped up. "We're going home and Phil's staying at Frank's house. Now SHUT UP!"

Bella didn't say a word. Good girl. We finally arrived home. I took her out of the car and dragged her into the house. I kicked open her bedroom door. I threw her onto her bed. Bella bounced slightly.

"Get the toys out NOW!" I commanded.

Bella nodded. She got off the bed and knelt down. I moaned. The dress showed her bare pussy. My daughter was such a naughty girl. Bella wiggled her ass in front of me. I couldn't resist. I got on my knees and started licking her pussy. She moaned. She tasted so good. Just like honey.

I entered a finger in her ass. Bella cried out my name. She loved getting fingered in her ass and pussy. I told her to take out the box as I continued to lick her pussy and finger her ass. Bella pulled the box out. I stopped what I was doing. I turned her around. Her legs were wide open. She was so wet. Fuck yes!

I opened the box. Our sex toys were in here. Thank god that Phil never found this! I pulled out the strap on dildo. It was seven inches long. Bella loved big cocks in her. I'm do glad that I bought this. I took off my dress and undergarments. Bella followed my example. I put on the strap on dildo. Bella leaned forward and started sucking it. I held her head. Yes!

"Someone was a bad girl tonight. She needs to be punished. On your hands and knees. Hold onto the bed." I commanded.

Bella did as she was told. Her wet pussy in front of me. I stroked the dildo once before entering her pussy. We moaned. This felt so fucking good! I started moving in and out of her. Bella held onto the bed. She couldn't handle it. Big cocks were her weakness. They made her feel so weak. She would do anything to have one in her.

"Mom! Yes! Fuck me!" Bella moaned.

I slapped her ass. "That's right! Fucking scream my name!"

"God, yes! Fuck my pussy!"

"Its _mine_! Not Edward's. Not anyone's. _MINE!"_

"Yes! Yours! Ugh! I've been such a bad girl! Punish me!"

I grabbed onto her waist and fucked her harder. Bella screamed. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. Sometimes I wish that I had a real dick to pleasure my daughter. She would've loved it. I grabbed Bella's hair. She moaned louder. Another thing she loved was getting rough and dirty.

I pulled out of her. Bella whimpered. I laid on ground. The dildo stood up proudly. Bella turned around. She bit her lip. Staying in one position was never enough for us. She climbed on top of me. She rubbed her pussy against the dildo. Our tits touched each other. Bella leaned down and kissed my lips. Our tongues fought against each other. She slammed down on the dildo. We screamed. Shit! This was good.

"Fucking ride my cock!" I shouted.

Bella sat up and started moving on top of me. "Shit! Its so thick and hard. Yes! I love this! Ugh!"

"MINE!"

"YES! YES! YOURS!"

"CUM FOR BELLA! FUCKING MILK MY COCK!"

Before Bella could even respond, we heard. "This is what you and your mother had to talk about?"

Our heads snapped to the door. Edward was standing in the doorway. Oh shit! This isn't good. Bella got off of me. I sat up. We both just stared at Edward. He looked pissed at us. One guess. I get to fuck Bella and he didn't. Can't blame him. Bella had a fucking sexy body. I have no clue who she got it from because Charlie and I's family didn't have skinny, big breasted, sexy women.

"Edward...wait. I can...I can explain." Bella said.

"I already see what the explaination is. So, you don't want to fuck me. But, you'd fuck your mother eagerly. What? You couldn't tell me that you were a lesbian." Edward said angrily.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Your fucking your mother."

"Its because I can't stop lusting after her. Its only lust. That's it. I don't lust over other women. Its mostly over guys."

Edward walked over to Bella. "Guys? What guys?"

Bella looked at her hands. "Just you."

My eyes widened. Bella lusted over Edward? He seemed as shocked as I was. I saw the lust in his eyes. Was he going to join us? Edward attacked Bella. Looks like it. But, I wasn't going to let his dick in me. I only wanted to fuck Bella. I heard her moan loudly. Edward was sucking on her tits.

"Renee, you might as well join since I know you still want to fuck her." Edward said.

I crawled over to them. Bella pulled me to her lips. Our tongues met again. Edward moved down to her pussy. She broke the kiss and cried out. I looked at what he was doing. His tongue was on her clit and his fingers in her pussy. I never did that to her. Huh? Never knew that she liked that. I sucked on Bella's tits. She moaned.

"Ah! Edward!" Bella moaned.

Edward kissed Bella's lips. "Cum for me, love."

"Oh! Ugh! E-Edward! FUCK!"

Bella shuddered. Edward pulled away from her. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them. Shit! He was fucking good at this. Bella sat up and started taking his clothes off. I stayed to the side as she did that. He touched her as she continued removing his clothes. She gasped.

"Your so big." Bella whispered.

Edward kissed her neck. "Nine inches, baby. And its all for you."

My jaw dropped. Nine inches? That wasn't possible! Bella moved to the side. My eyes widened. His cock was HUGE! Bella leaned down and started sucking. Edward grabbed her head and moaned. When it came to sucking or licking, Bella was a natural.

Bella took Edward's cock out of her mouth. "Mom, fuck me."

I crawled over to her and grabbed her waist. "Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"Pussy."

"Good choice."

I positioned myself then pushed into her pussy. Bella cried out. Edward fisted his hand into her hair. She opened her mouth and continued to suck his cock. She moaned as I fucked her. God! She was getting tighter.

"Fuck, Bella! You know how to suck a dick. Ugh!" Edward moaned.

Edward's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He grunted as he spilled his sperm into her mouth. Bella sucked it all up. She took him out of her mouth. I pulled out of her. I knew that she wanted Edward's cock in her. Bella got on her hands and knees. Edward roughly entered her pussy. Bella screamed.

"Shit! Your so tight!" Edward groaned.

"Your so big. Fuck me, Edward! Fuck me hard and fast!" Bella moaned.

"With pleasure."

Edward started fucking Bella. She looked blissfully happy. She motioned me over. I sat in front of Bella. She told me to take off the strap on dildo. I did what I was told. I widened my legs. She dived into my pussy. I cried out. Its been so long since she sucked my pussy.

I never pictured having a threesome with Bella and her...boyfriend? Oh well! Anyway! It was strange. Knowing that the person who's pleasuring you is getting pleasured by someone else. As much as I enjoyed this, I rather have sex with just Bella. No one else. Bella entered two fingers in me.

"Ah! So good!" I moaned.

Bella lifted her head. "Edward! I'm so close!"

Edward kissed her shoulder. "Cum for me, love. Milk my cock with your delicious juices."

That's what it took for Bella and I to cum. Just hearing someone talking dirty to Bella was so sexy. Edward thrusted a few more times before spilling his sperm into her pussy. They fell on top of me. Bella's head was on my thigh. Edward pulled out of her. They both groaned. He started kissing her lips.

"Edward?"

Edward lifted his head and looked at me. "Hmm?"

"You can't tell anyone about this thing between Bella and I."

"...let me date Bella."

I sat up and glared at Edward. "Hell fucking no."

Edward smirked. "Then, I'll tell everyone that your taking advantage of Bella."

I looked at Bella. She was looking at Edward. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She eagerly responded. I wasn't going to let them date. Bella was mine. Just because I let him fuck her, doesn't mean that I was going to let him date her. Fucking asshole.

There was a slam downstairs. Edward and Bella broke apart. Who the fuck was here?

Bella and I looked at each other. "Phil."

We all stood up and started getting dressed. Why was Phil home? He was suppose to be spending the night at Frank's house? His footsteps were getting closer. Shit! Bella gasped. I turned to her. She grabbed the sex toy box and covered it. I grabbed the strap on dildo and threw it on top of the box. Edward kicked it under the bed.

Phil reached the top of the stairs. Edward pulled Bella to him and kissed the hell out of her. I started clapping. Phil came into the bedroom. He looked extremely confused. I motioned him in. He walked over to me. He kissed my lips. Shit! Not good! Phil pulled away from me and kicked his lips.

"What's that taste?" Phil asked.

Edward and Bella stopped kissing. They looked at me.

"Its a mixture that I made. It was really good but Bella threw it out cause it started to change color." I explained.

"Doesn't surprise me. And it does taste good."

I didn't say anything. Phil liked Bella's cum. Though, he didn't know that. Edward glared at him. Bella touched his cock through his pants. He refrained from moaning out loud.

"So, why are you all in here?" Phil asked.

Bella smiled. "Edward and I are together!"

My jaw dropped. WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**Bella is trying to give Renee a heart attack!**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Review?**


End file.
